Late to Date
by twiiLiigtheeR
Summary: Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

1

Are you serious?!

Lisa Cuddy, that's me…always unpredictable.

I thought I look very strange and arrogant walking in the hospital with a half-smile in my mouth and my hands crossed on my belly.

But what can I say? I was pregnant and have the company of an incredible man.

Also, what was wrong with my life? Well, one of my friends was dying.

House doesn't sleep on three days trying to find a cure for Huntington's disease.

He said "Care of the baby, I know it" But he was just joking…I expect.

No one, except of my husband, knows that I was pregnant.

Well, It's time to say it.

Oh…I will say it before I go to the bathroom

"Remy?"-I knocked on the door-"Are you okay"?-I asked, it was pretty strange Remy were in the bathroom, I know it because her bag was in the floor.

"Yeah,I'm having the moment of my life"-she said-"I've been vomiting by forty minutes!"

"Do you feel fine?"-I asked again, her voice was drowned by the walls.

"It's awful…"-oh God, vomit again.

I was there for other twenty minutes and Remy went out.

"Lisa…I'm going to die!"-she put her head on my shoulder, she was crying

"What make you to say that?"-I tried to console her, knowing that was impossible.

"I have a neurodegenerative disease"-she still crying.-"I don't even know true love!"

"Remy…if I say you that someone loves you more than nothing you believe me?"

"Who is?"-she asked-"Who's such a stupid to love a dying girl!?"-she was in shock

"Doctor House"-God! I'm very stupid, but she need to know it, he wouldn't say it.

"Lisa! For God's Sake"-she yelled-"At least something I believe!"

"It's true!"-I say-"He loves you! He doesn't sleep over three days to find a cure for the Huntington's disease!"-House, forgive me for tell you secret…

"Really?"-I don't even see Doctor House in the Hospital last three days…

"Obviously yes!"

"Well…if you say it"-she admitted

I see her, she was so excited, I know she liked Doctor House! Victory for Lisa!

"Oh, and try to talk to him outside of the job"

"Like…a date?"-she asked

"Oh yeah"-I answer her.

"Want to hear a good new?!"-I wanted to her to know.

"Obviously yes!"-she was giving small jumps in her place.

"I'm Pregnant!!"-she took my hands and started to shake them

"That's GREAT!"-she yelled-"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah…I want to be mother and finally I got it"

"I want to be the godmother"

"Yes…God she has two godmothers!"

It was so strange to have a personal talk in the bathroom.

"Well, I got to go"-she make a pause-"I have a date"

"He know it?"-I asked

I think no…but he´ll know…maybe tomorrow, when I kick his ass for don't go.

Good Luck with that-I wish her

I'm the lucky thirteen remember?-she smiled

I walk trough the halls and went to the clinic.

"Knock-Knock"-I opened the door of exam room one.

"I'm sleeping bitch!"-he complained-"Your mom it's a bitch"-he talk to my belly.

"I just want you to know that you have a date with Remy at 5 o´ clock at starbucks, and she says that she will kick your ass if you don't go"

"What time is it?"-he asked

"4:54"-I answer…he was late!


	2. Please don t go

_Well, i have an idea._

_I grabbed my cell phone._

_Remy?-i asked_

_Yeah, it´s me...what happened? He knows i´m here?_

He was almost running for being with you-I sayed

_He can´t run...-_she whispered

Well...good luck with that

_I´m the lucky thirteen you know?-_I could swear she smiled

Ok, bye bye

**House POV**

I ran from my motorcycle to the coffee shop.

I was looking for that gift i bought her since i know her.

I opened the door, limped to the cash desk.

Remy Hadley?-i asked to the young girl

Remy what?-she was confused by the last name

She´s brunette, thin, tall...

Oh the girl with the book!-she understand-She´s right there-she noted

Thank you-well,now i have to walk to her.

Hi, cute girl!-i greeted-Can I be with you

Shaddup!-she say, laughing,she kissed me.

I Love you.-i sayed-i love you since a while

I love you since the first time i saw you-she answered

But i´m old, crippled

I´m dying, i have a neurodegenerative disease...-she wanted to cry

Don´t cry Remy-i sayed-I brought you something

She take a sip of her coffee.

What is it?-she smiled

I put the little white box in the table.

She opened it and her eyes glowed.

It´s so beautiful!-she exclaimed-It´s so perfect!

Just like you.

She puted the necklace in my hands

Can you help me?-she make a face and i couldn´t say no.

I closed the necklace, she smiled.

I love you-she said-don´t forget it, never.

I love you too...

When i finished the sentence, she colapsed,but she was shaking.

This isn´t a simple faint-i thinked-it´s an epileptic fit.

I took my phone and asked for an ambulance.

I need it right now, in the starbucks behind the PPTH.

_We are on it._

HURRY UP!!!-i yelled to the poor woman.


	3. Goodbye

Farewells

*House POV*

Now she was in the hospital, and she was unconscious.

House…what happened?-asked Wilson

She fainted, it's not obvious?-I answered

And…since when you care about someone that isn't you?

*13 POV*

I was waking up…what the hell was happening?

Ok, Remy, you are in the hospital-I told myself- You fainted.

"I don't care about her!"-House yelled and point to my window.

I saw a nurse before I started to tell myself I was a stupid naïve.

*House POV*

A nurse come out from the room, I thought she will tell me to don't yell or that stupid rules that doesn't matter.

Doctor House?-she asked

Isn't here-I said-Obviously I'm here.

Doctor Hadley waked up a few minutes ago.

Crap-I think-She listened.

*13 POV*

Hi Remy-greeted Lisa Cuddy-How do you feel?

I feel so much better-I said- When I can go out of here?

Well, I brought you something-she smiled, and gave me the papers.

Wow!-I exclaimed-Now I can go!

Yes you can-she smiled again.

Lisa…-I whispered- You were wrong, he doesn´t love me.

What?!-she stopped suddenly-Really?

He said to Wilson that he doesn´t care about me

*House POV*

Maybe she didn´t listen.

But well, it's just House being House.

What else can she wait from me?

I'm how I'm and I will never change.

*13 POV*

After I get a shower and signed the papers, I go to House's office.

I knocked the door a few times, and opened it.

House I had to talk to you-I said, clearly mad.

Take a number-he answered, playing with the cane.

I hear you talking to Wilson…

That wasn´t true…I really care about you.

No you don't, you just think in yourself and no one more.

Let me try to fix it, start again…I'm just House being House!

No, this never started…now it's over-I turned back and closed the door behind me.


End file.
